Teven Cross
Introduction "How about you and I go into the alley and get to know eachother a bit more. Maybe we can forget about what I did here." -Teven Lionel Cross seducing a female naval officer. Teven Lionel Cross is a swordman who loves to hit on many women. His sister, Leona, always on his case about it, but he tends to ignore her. He always the one that cracks jokes at many occasions. Appearance Teven Cross is a very attractive looking male who has the appearance of a very serious swordsman. He has Long brown hair that is usually in a mid-ponytail fashion and reaches down to his lower back when it is let down. His eyes look like that of a calculating genius, the color matching his hair. He has the body structure that is equal to a swordman of finesse rather than brutality. In his debut, he dons a white shortsleeved shirt that has a black short-sleeved cargo jacket over it. On his arms are grey, fingerless bracers that are made out of leather and have a furry interior. On his legs are black jeans that despite their appearance, don't restrict Teven's movements. He wears steel-toed ankle boots on his feet, for extra protection. Personality Teven is described as an adventureous, ﻿suave, womanizing, funny individual. He hits on any woman he sees, making sure he hits the mark. In battle however, his composure changes. He takes his battles very seriously and will fight his hardest, no matter what situation he's in. Abilities and Powers Swordsman Teven is skilled with a blade and has deep knowledge on how to use it. He ties in all of his sword moves into his techniques, making him a force to be reckoned with. Strength Teven may not have the same amount of strength compared to Roy, Rukvhark, and Barret, but he boasts to have incredible strength himself. He is fully capable of deflecting a oncoming seaking by kicking it. This was shown when both him and Corey held up a crushing ceiling as his wounded crewmates were escaping a crumbling temple when both Rukvhark and Barret were gravely wounded. This was further showcased during the reunion of the Silver Wind Pirates after the timeskip when he removed his white overcoat, which weighed about one half tons. When it landed, it caused a barracks building to crumble at the sheer weight of it. Endurance Having the fourth best endurance in the crew, Teven can take many hits and sledgehammer hits with ease. Although he doesn't last as long in battle compared to Corey, Barret, and Roy. Agility Teven is fast, but not as agile as his friend Corey. However, he can manuver around to find the weak spot of his oppenent. After the timeskip, his speedwork has improved tremendously to the point of of mastering Soru. History Early Years ﻿When Teven was just a little boy, a lot went on in his life. He lost his mother due to unknown circumstances. His father told him and his sister stories about the New World. Teven wasn't interested in the tales as much, for he dreamt of being the greatest swordsman alive. So, his father started to teach him the ways of sword fighting. At age eight, his father left Teven and his sister to a care taker while he was gone. This left the child swordsman to be quite angry. The Meeting of Two Swordsman One day, during his training session, Teven's little sister, Leona came to him with a boy in rags. Thinking the kid hurt his baby sister, Teven challenged the boy to a duel. The mysterious boy accepted, and the two dueled. The young swordsman was astounded at the boy's skill. Worried for the both of them, Leona interferred, ending the battle in a stalemate. However, this did not mean that it was over however, for the two boys became enemies for a short time. One day however, Teven heard that two boys were picking on his sister and stole her necklace. Angered, the young swordsman went to the take back the necklace. Once he caught up with them, Teven drew out his wooden sword and challenged them to a fight. Unfortunately, Teven was beaten up quickly. Just when he was about to get killed, the same boy that he hated so much came to his rescue. Overconfident, the boys went to beat him up, only to get beaten up themselves. Teven watched in awe as the boy retrieved the necklace and walked towards the wounded youth. The boy offered his hand to help him up, successfully helping Teven up. The boy then introduced himself to be Corey Talbain. Soon enough, the two enemies headed back to Leona as brothers. Teven Joins the Crew Years had past and Teven was a great looking young man. His newly aquirred Broadsword was on his back as he looked out to the ocean blue. He noticed that a person was behind him. As he unsheathed his sword, he saw that it was none other than his rival and best friend, Corey Talbain. The two swordsman then had a sparring match. For what it seemed to be three hours, the battle ended with Corey as the victor. The two then talked about their days, with Corey mentioning that he was forming a crew. Teven, being the bold adventurer that he was, quickly accepted the proposal. Now becoming a pirate, he assisted Corey and Barret hi-jack a naval ship with all of it's supplies inside. Relationships ﻿ Corey Talbain Best friend and rival. At a young age, they hated eachother. Realizing that he wanted to protect his sister as much as he did, they became like brothers. Leona Cross Younger sister. They get into fights, usually involving him being a womanizer. No matter the situation, he will always protect his little sister. Barret Eberstark Trusted friend and comrade. At first, he believed that he could never get along with this guy. But soon as they had a great conversation about women, things changed. They will always go to clubs to hit on chicks, along with peeking in the girls area of the hot springs. Roronoa Senshi Childhood friend. During his younger days, the two would always spar together, even though during those times, he lost to her. However, when they met again at Fall Island, he seemed to treat her like a sister. But, unknown to her, Teven had always had a long lasting crush on Senshi. Gallery Teven planning a prank.jpg|Teven planning a prank Sora Maeda.jpg|Teven putting his hair in a ponytail Teven Cross, During the Skyling War.jpg|Teven's current Timeskip appearance So it was you.jpg|Teven accusing a person Teven.jpg|Teven's Appearance in the Silver Wind Reunion. Trivia Category:Pirate Category:Silver Wind Pirate Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Human Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Polearm Wielder Category:GZero945 Category:Male